Core 6 - Administration The administrative core will coordinate the work of all cores and provide administrative support for IDASH. A program manager with experience in computer science, management, and biomedical applications will work with the Executive Committee composed of Core directors and DBP Pis to monitor progress and fulfill reporting requirements. An RFA for DBPs will be issued after 30 months and a committee will select new DBPs for Years 4 and 5. An internal Steering Committee of outstanding biomedical and behavioral researchers will complement an external Advisory Council to provide guidance to IDASH leadership. Evaluation of all cores will follow a systematic approach described under Core 6 Detailed Plan. Interaction with other NCBCs and related institutions will be coordinated by this core.